wikimihaifandomcom-20200214-history
Forza Motorsport 6
Forza Motorsport 6 is a racing video game developed by Turn 10 Studios and published by Microsoft Studios for the Xbox One. It is the sixth Forza Motorsport and eighth overall installment in the Forza series, and was released worldwide on September 15, 2015. On March 1, 2016, Microsoft announced Forza Motorsport 6: Apex, a free-to-play version for Microsoft Windows. Forza Motorsport 6 features new gameplay elements, such as rain and night racing. Also featured, is a new story mode called "Stories of Motorsport", which offers approximately 70 hours of gameplay. Forza Motorsport 6 features more than 450 cars, more than twice the number of cars in Forza Motorsport 5. First revealed during the North American International Auto Show in Detroit, Michigan on January 12, 2015, Turn 10 continued to partner with BBC automotive series Top Gear, but the show's presenter, Jeremy Clarkson, was excluded from the game for the fact that the BBC fired Jeremy Clarkson. Turn 10 also partnered with Ford Motor Company, the manufacturer of the 2017 Ford GT cover car. Upon release, the game received largely positive reviews, with critics praising the game's new additions, content, and weather Gameplay Screenshot depicting rain-racing as a new feature Development Forza Motorsport 6 was first revealed to the public as part of the 2015 North American International Auto Show in Detroit, Michigan on January 12, 2015.1 The announcement was made on the same day that Ford Motor Company unveiled its newest iteration of the Ford GT supercar, along with a broader line of high-performance vehicles.1 Ford and Microsoft have entered into an exclusive agreement that will make the 2017 Ford GT the cover car for the game, and the GT and other newly revealed cars, such as the newest model of the Ford F-150 Raptor and the Ford Mustang GT350, available in the game.1According to Henry Ford III, the executive in charge of the GT's development, the arrangement is part of Ford's view that video games are "a new avenue for us to reach our customers".2 Similarly, the deal gave Turn 10 Studios direct access to Ford's design teams as the new GT was in development.3 Staffers with Turn 10 were some of the few people outside of Ford that knew of the GT's existence.2 According to Turn 10's John Wendl, "this is the first time we've been able to launch a car and a game at the same time".3 Certain design and performance aspects of the Ford GT were first revealed through the game including the car’s active rear wing which automatically changes its angle in different conditions, such as under braking.4 Dan Greenawalt, creative director of Turn 10 Studios, stated that additional details, including in-game footage, would be released during E3 2015.1 While a release date was not announced at the initial reveal, Microsoft later stated that the game would launch in time for the 2015 holiday season.15 2015 also represents the 10th anniversary year for the Forza Motorsport franchise.6 At E3 2015, Forza Motorsport 6 was featured heavily during Microsoft's pre-show press conference, and included an appearance by a pre-production version of the Ford GT. At the press conference, Microsoft announced that Forza Motorsport 6 would launch in North America on September 15, 2015, in Japan on September 17, and in Europe, the Middle East and Africa on September 18.7 On August 27, 2015, Turn 10 announced that the game had been declared gold, indicating it was being prepared for duplication and release. A demo of the game was released on September 1, 2015.8 Forza Motorsport 6: Apex was announced on March 1, 2016, for Microsoft Windows. It is a free-to-play racing game that features optional micro-transactions and contains 63 cars and 12 racing events. The game exited beta on the 7 September 2016.9 On the 7th of November, Turn 10 Studios released the Premium Edition which includes two car packs (14 cars in total), the Nürburgring and 15 exclusive events.10 Hardware On June 23, 2015, Microsoft announced the Forza Motorsport 6 Limited Edition Xbox One Console at the Further with Ford Conference in San Francisco. The console is the first custom console from Xbox with a racing theme and features a custom blue color, racing stripe motif, automotive sound effects, and a digital copy of the game.11 Xbox produced a series of three one-of-a-kind Xbox One controllers to commemorate Ford’s legendary victories at the 24 Hours of Le Mans in the 1960s. Each controller matches the color and livery of historic Ford-powered cars including the 1964 Shelby Daytona Coupe, the 1966 GT40 Mk. II, and the 1967 GT40 Mk IV.12 The controllers were unveiled Friday, June 12, 2015 by Ford Motor Company during the 24 Hours of Le Mans weekend.13 Category:Xbox Category:Xbox One